


(don't) pull your stitches

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Hidden Injury, Hurt Percy, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: Secret InjuryPercy is tired. Why do all of these monsters have to be angry at the same time? Can't they plan a schedule or something?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	(don't) pull your stitches

Percy whipped around; he couldn’t keep this hurricane up much longer. Thankfully, the pockets of monsters that been enraged at Gaea’s defeat were dying out quickly. They had teams all over the country.  
He’d been flying Blackjack cross-country for nearly three days straight, hardly resting as they worked to get demigods to safety.  
“What, Kelphead, can’t deal with three hundred monsters on your own?” Thalia teased. He’d called for backup and the Hunters had been the first to respond.   
“Only if you want me to die!” He yelled back. “Lunch after?”  
“Of course! I’ve got new Hunters for you to meet. She fell in beside him, his hurricane gone, and they fought back to back.  
It wasn’t like fighting with Annabeth, who ducked and weaved. Thalia stood still unless she had to pull her sword. Percy caught glimpses on a few other Hunters with their swords out, but most were shooting.  
It was what kept him alive.  
“I’m going in, no one shoot me!” He yelled. Their ‘leader’ was in the middle of the mess. Spinning, slashing, ducking, Percy ran, cutting down at least two dozen monsters before he got to the big guy.  
Why did the Minotaur have to keep coming back, anyway? Couldn’t Percy have a little peace?  
“Hey, big, stupid, and ugly! You haven’t learned your lesson yet?” Percy dodged the first swing of the ax, rolling away.  
“Oh, that’s how you want to play?” The Minotaur roared and charged; Percy did what he had the first time.  
Just a little differently.  
He ran to meet him.  
Jumped, slashed right across the torso.  
Flipped in midair and landed on his shoulders.  
“You want me to take another horn off?” The Minotaur thrashed; despite his hold, Percy was nearly thrown off.  
Reaching up, the minotaur grabbed him and shook him, hard.  
Percy was dazed enough that he let go.  
The ground was hard.  
Why did monsters always try to invade cities? Couldn’t they invade a nice hilltop somewhere where there was grass to land on?  
Percy stood and held his ground, this time.  
Slash at the legs, jab the torso again.  
Jump again (he was having soo much fun) and go for the head this time.  
Well, at least it was dead.  
Percy glanced behind him; Thalia had her hands on her hips.  
“Ever considered that maybe someone else wants to fight the Minotaur?”  
“I’m not sure why you would even want to be near him, to be honest. He stinks.” Percy made a mental check as he walked over to her. Back and ribs aching, leg sore from that cut a couple days ago, and the hole in his side might be bleeding again.  
“You hurt at all, kelphead?”  
“Just sore. When are we going to lunch?”  
“We’re patching everyone up first, you can help.” Percy mostly handed out bandages--the Hunters who knew him might not scowl at him any more, but the newer girls weren’t too sure about him yet.   
“Maya, Angie, go scout a place for camping. We’re not moving with so many injured, even if it it only minor.” Thalia turned to him. “You look exhausted, Percy. Have you slept at all in the past few days?”  
“A few naps here and there.”  
“Go back to camp. We’ll postpone our lunch until you’re not swaying on your feet.” Percy nodded, numb.  
The thing was, at camp kids stared. The new ones, usually. They were about both recent wars, of course, so he was brought up a lot.  
“Percy?” Percy looked over at Thalia. “You okay? You spaced for a minute there.”  
“I’m fine. Just thinking about food. I’ll see you soon?”  
“Definately. We’re visiting camp in a couple weeks, too.”  
Percy whistled. Blackjakc wasn’t too far, thankfully.  
“Boss, are we done flying now? I’m tired. I want donuts.”  
“We’re done for a few days at least after this flight. Don’t worry.”  
Unfortunately, Will was by the stables when they landed.  
“Thalia I’Med me, let me know you were on your way in. Said you looked terrible. Frankly, you do. Any injuries?” Percy shook his head. The one he had he’d taken care of, mostly, and all it would take was a shower and he’d be fine.  
“Then go to bed. I’m not clearing you for training or anything until you’ve had at least two full nights’ rest.” Percy nodded. Blackjack had already found his way into the stables. “And Percy? You’re doing good out there--the kids are safe, the monster attacks are dying down.”  
“Thanks, Will.”  
Percy ducked in and out of his shower, only three minutes. He’d take a longer one when he woke up. He might fall asleep if he stayed in now.  
“Perce, you still awake?” Annabeth knocked on the door. He grunted and she came in, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. She curled against his side and they slept until well after the sun came up.  
“Percy, wake up, you’re bleeding all over the mattress!” Annabeth, that was Annabeth. Right, she’d snuck in last night. “Will, get over here now, Percy’s hurt.”  
“I’m fine, Annabeth.”  
“You are not, Seaweed Brain.”  
“Let me go to the lake, I’ll be fine.”  
Will redid his stitches and told him to sit in the bath for an hour.  
“Drink this while you’re in there.” He tossed Percy a bottle of nectar. “The whole thing, mind you. And I don’t know why you lied-”  
“I didn’t lie! I thought I had it handled!”  
“Percy.” Annabeth sighed. “That doesn’t mean you don’t tell someone you’re injured. We want to help you, love.” Will took that as his cue to leave.  
“Help me into the bath?” Percy offered. It wasn’t quite what she meant.  
“I’ll do you one better.” They stayed in the bath for longer than Will’s hour, chatting.  
(Percy ended falling asleep at the two-hour mark, Annabeth shortly after. When Clarisse came to get them for dinner, she just drained the tub and left.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> There may be another fic coming today, not sure yet.  
> Come hang out on tumblr! @thaliaisalesbian (i'd link, but it hasn't been letting me)  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
